Do You Love Me?
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Its been 3 years since Axel got Roxas back in his life..But can they keep everything together? Or will everything fall to pieces? Sequal to Remember Me Please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been three years since Axel got his blond back. And in those three years Sora and Riku had gotten married. Roxas had recovered all his memories of him and the redhead. Everything was going perfect, so it seemed. And here our story begins.

"Axel, when are we gonna get married?" whined Roxas, his blue eyes shining.

"We're already 't that enough for now?" huffed Axel.

"But, we've been engaged for two years now. Plus the previous years, so that makes nine years." the blond boy was now pouting.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I see that you're trying to make a point, but I'm failing to see it."

Roxas stomped out of the living room, mumbling something about stupid redheads. Axel swore he heard Roxas call him aninsensitive bastard a couple of times than needed.

The redhead sighed and ran his hand through his already messed up spiky hair. "Ever since Riku got married to Sora, Roxas has wanted to get hitched...Stupid Riku, Stupid Sora."

"I'm not stupid..." Sora pouted.

"When did you get here?" Axel asked, confused.

"Just as you finished calling me stupid," the brunette said, still pouting.

Riku trudged in and slammed his ass down on the crimson couch beside the redhead.

"What's wrong with you?"

Riku twitched, green eyes filling with tears. "M-my van," the silver haired boy burst into tears.

"What about his van?" Axel asked.

Sora giggled. "His van broke down and caught fire last night...Luckily though I got him to move out of it when we got back together."

Roxas came in and looked at Riku. "Did someone say the V-A-N word again?"

"Yup."

"M-my van..My precious van..." Riku rocked back and forth on the couch. "I miss you van.."

Roxas shook his head. "What's next?He's gonna want to have a service for the damn thing."

Sora looked at him. "He's already making plans...flower arrangements..Invitations...The whole nine yards..."

He raised a blond eyebrow. "Are you serious?!"

"Sadly I am..According to Riku, the service will be held two weeks from now in our backyard...He's even putting together a slideshow and a speech."

"Wow...Pathetic..."

"I know.."

Axel started at Sora and Roxas then back at Riku who was still twitching. "Hey Riku?" A evil smirk spread across the redhead's face.

"What..?" Riku pushed his silver bangs out of his face.

"You'd better go home and make sure no one takes any parts from your destroyed van."

Riku jumped up and ran out the door screaming no.

Sora and Roxas turned and glared at the laughing Axel. "You're such a mean bastard!" They said in unison.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, this is just a little tester for my Sequel to Remember Me Please

Just want to know what you guys think and as the story goes, so will the twist XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas looked at Axel. "Axel, I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too but no." Axel turned a page in his book.

"Come on…please." the blond leaned over and kissed his redheaded counter part on the cheek nipping and kissing his way down his neck.

Axel pushed him, causing Roxas to fall to the floor. "Come on." He pouted.

"No, no and no and guess what? No again." He slammed his book close.

Roxas looked up at him with blue eyes. "You didn't even know what I was going to ask." the blond looked away out the window from their house. They could see the castle of Hollow Bastion.

He looked at the pouting blond. "Ya, well I know what it is now, don't I?" emerald eyes playfully gleaming.

"You're such an ass sometimes." Roxas sighed and gave the redhead a kiss. "But I love you anyway, funny huh?"

"Ow, that hurts." Axel said grabbing his chest where his heart was supposed to be and laughed, kissing the blond back.

"Good now, maybe you'll think before you speak," he turned away and leaned against Axel's legs.

"Ya, but you know when I think my lips move." He pouted.

Roxas looked up at him. "That's your whole problem though."

Axel moved off the couch to sit down beside Roxas on the black carpet. Roxas rested his head on his shoulder causing red strands of hair to tickle the side of his face. "You need a hair cut."

Axel turned his head so fast to look at him that his neck cracked. He brought a hand up to rub his neck and looked at the blond. "What? Why do you think I need a hair cut?!"

Blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Because its getting to long…It's now to the middle of your back rather then to your shoulders…Even your spikes are less spikey, you're getting the hair cut whether you like it or not." He stuck out his tongue at the redhead.

"Well, what if I cut it and keep like a long piece in the back?"

"Ya, then your going to want to dye the front blonde...You're not watching youtube anymore." Roxas went to stand up only to have the straps on his pants get yanked causing him to fall into Axels lap. Axel ravished the little blonds neck causing said blond to squirm. "Not in the living room..." He breathed out. Axel smirked against his neck, emerald eyes glazed over with lust. "And why not?" He stuck his hand under Roxas shirt stroking and lightly scratching the blond's chest. Right as he was about to put his hand down Roxas' hard length there was a knock on the door causing Roxas to jump up and get the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So did you guys like?

Who's at the door?

and kudos to you if you got the were his heart was suppose to be joke and even more kudos if you know which youtube person I was making fun of.


	3. authors note

Chapter 3

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas opened the door and his blue eyes got wide and his jaw dropped to the ground. Axel glared, his emerald eyes narrowed as he looked at Naminé standing there. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, white dress hanging off her frame so elegantly.

"N-Naminé what are you doing here?" Roxas stuttered.

Naminé stood there sheepishly. "W-well, I finally found you after all these years and...I just wanted to see you, ya know…and maybe…possibly…we could...ya know, get back together..." She whispered the last part so quietly Roxas had to lean in to hear it. Axel stood in the background twitching at the sight of the pale blonde even being in Hollow Bastion when she lived in Twilight Town far away from him and his blond the way he liked it. _'Stupid old flames showing up when they are not wanted,' _the redhead huffed.

The blond looked over at the pissed off redhead then at the blonde girl standing in the doorway smiling. "Well..Ummm...Do you want to come in, I guess?"

"I would love that, Roxie," she smiled, a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

"He's my Roxie. Don't forget your place Naminé while you're in my house." Axel hissed, emerald eyes hardened and turned a dark deep green.

Naminé sat in a crimson chair diagonal from the pissed off redhead. "So Roxie, how've you been? It's been so loooong since we last saw each other." She said while gazing adoringly at the blond male who was closing the door still in shock.

"Not long enough for my taste," Axel mumbled, earning himself a glare from both of them. "I mean, so good to see you, Naminé," he said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"I've been fine thank you. How about yourself?" Roxas asked, sitting down beside the redhead on the couch to keep him from ripping the pale girl to shreds.

"Oh, I've been so lonely without you Roxie. Twilight just ain't the same without you...I've missed you terribly since you left with that nasty man." She threw a glare Axel's way.

"You know I'm right here right? And I would just love the chance to meet you in…oh… let's say a dark alley way with no witnesses!" Axel shouted. If looks could kill, Naminé would have been dead before she even opened her mouth when Roxas opened the door. His fingers twitching so badly to wrap themselves around her pretty little pale neck.

"Well I like it here better Hollow Bastion...and I'm more than happy here with Axel." He put his hand on the redhead's leg.

Pale blue eyes glistened with fake tears. "How could you say that, Roxie? After all the nasty things that monster has done to you." She stood up and walked to the door. A glass nearly missing her head right as she closed the door. Naminé stood outside the door evilly smirking, whipping away the fake tears. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," she skipped out of the building.

"Axel, why did you throw that cup at her?!" the angry blond shouted.

"I wanted to." The redhead merely shrugged. "I'm just sad that it missed her…" he pouted.

"Whatever...I'm going to go make sure she's okay." Roxas walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Emerald eyes hardened and went to the darkest green ever seen. "Not if I get there first."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who would've thought that the stranger at the door was going to be Naminé?

What is she planning?

What is Axel going to do?

Will Roxas get there before Axel does?

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naminé smiled to herself as she heard Roxas running after her. She turned a corner and waited for Roxas to slow down and stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry Naminé, Axel was out of line to say those things to you, you were a guest in the house he should've kept his mouth shut." The blond hung his head in shame of the redhead's actions.

Naminé heard footsteps fast approaching and out of the corner of her eye saw the fuming redhead approaching. She knew that he could see them for they were standing underneath a street lamp. The pale blonde grabbed the front of Roxas' jacket causing them to kiss.

Axel stopped in his tracks watching the scene take place before him. Emerald eyes starting to water and gleam with tears as one gently fell down his cheek and dripped onto the street.He turned around and slowly walked back to the apartment to start packing his things. He would go back to the Organization.

Roxas gasped and pushed the pale girl away. "What the fuck Naminé?!" the fuming blond whipped his mouth, when he got home he was going to brush his teeth.

The pale girl smiled to herself, she had done what she was trying to accomplish. From where Axel had been standing, it would look like that Roxas had kissed her rather than her grabbing him to force him to kiss her.

"Wipe that smile off your face or I will do it for you!" The fuming blond growled, soft blue eyes had hardened and turned a deep dark blue.

Naminé backed away she had never seen the blond this mad before. "I-I'm sorry Roxie...Don't be mad…I couldn't resist...I just missed you so much!" Fake tears mixed with real streamed out from her light blue eyes falling down her face staining her white dress.

Blue eyes softened back to their original shade. "Don't cry Naminé...I'm sorry… just don't do it again."

"I won't," she choked out, wiping away her tears and smiling a bit.

"Okay." Roxas smiled and waved to her as he walked back to his house.

Axel looked at the picture of him and the blond sitting on the bench across from the pub the day they got back together. The redhead smiled to himself then put the picture down and walked back to the bed and zipped his suitcase.

Roxas closed the house door and heard Axel grunted so he walked into their bedroom to see the redhead lifting an overstuffed white suitcase off the bed. Blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-where are you going?"

Dark hard emerald eyes looked at him. "I'm going back to the Organization." Axel walked past the blond and to the door, before he could open the door he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Why are you leaving me? Don't you love me anymore?" the crying blond asked between sobs.

"I should be asking you the same thing Roxas. Why are you going around making out with your skanky ex!?" Axel shouted as he turned around shoving Roxas off himself.

"I didn't. Sh-"

"I saw you!" Axel glared at him, picked up his bag and left.

Roxas cried and punched the floor causing his fist to bleed. He started at the door through teary eyes then turned and looked at the castle in the moonlight and through his tears; it was like the castle was mocking his pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tis end of 4th chapter.

Poor Roxas..Will he get his Axel back?

and Axel should really listen then cutting off people's sentences huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For those of you wondering why Axel left Roxas even though he went through 7 chapters of hell in Remember Me Please. That is just part of my great plot idea.

And I'm sorry if they were out of character, I just love when the hard asses cry…I promise I'll try to make them not cry anymore.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The quite little blond flipped through pages in the phonebook, trying to find a certain phone number. He looked up with dull blue eyes with a light sparkle in them, smiling to himself he picked up the cordless black phone.

Someone on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Is Axel there?"

"Who wants to know?" the person on the other side was smiling. He liked messing with Roxas.

"Demyx, you damn well know who this is! Now is Axel there or not?" Roxas was twitching and tapping his foot on the ground out off irritation. The dirty blond on the other end of the phone always annoyed him.

"Well, Foxy**… **I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"Demyx...Please tell me..." Roxas pouted even though Demyx couldn't see him, but he could hear the pout in the blonds voice.

"D-don't cry Foxy...He's hear he just don-OUCH!" Demyx rubbed his head.

"Are you okay Demyx?" Roxas smiled to himself he knew that the pouting would work and that it was his redhead that hit the dirty blond. Axel and his temper…

"Fine. Well got to go Foxy Roxy. Bye."

Roxas started at the phone and sighed. He hated it when Demyx called him Foxy Roxy or when he just called him Foxy. But at least, he knew now that Axel was fine and didn't really go back. He sat down on the crimson couch. Blond locks falling over the back of the couch. He was going to think of a way to go through with his plan.

(Demyx's house)

Demyx rubbed the back of his head that was still sore from the fiery redhead hitting him when he was on the phone. "There was still no reason to beat me…" he pouted.

"There was every reason. I told you to not tell him I was here if he called, now tell me what part of that did you not understand?" Axel crossed his arms, glaring at the dirty blond.

"Umm....Well...Ya...." He scratched the back of his head.

The red head slapped himself in the face. He shouldn't pick Demyx to stay with. The boy was giving him a migraine. He rubbed his temples. "Oh why didn't I just go and pull a Riku and live in my car." he thought out loud

Demyx put his arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Cause you don't have a car and you love me so much that you just want to stay with your bestest buddy Demy!" the dirty blonde smiled, exclaiming happily.

The redhead shrugged the dirty blonds arm off from around his shoulders."For some reason I highly doubt that I came here to spend more time with you Demyx."

He pouted. "Well then."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry it's so late. I got distracted with things I'm sorry ill never do it again.

so R&R Oui?


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sighed and looked out the window to see the sun shining, though you could still see the moon. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had spent a lot of time thinking things over and well…he just wasn't in love with him anymore yet he was. Blond locks flew from side to side as the little blond shook his head.

He'd been calling Demyx's house everyday and asking to talk to Axel but the redhead just didn't want to talk to him which had lead the blond to thinking and ending him with the love him or not love him theory. Though when he would look at the numbers of list he had made on Axel's good points and flaws the con always out weighted the pro. This caused beautiful blue eyes filled up with tears at times, but he never cried those tears. He just simply wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Standing up, he walked to the window and pulled back the deep blue curtains to keep the sun from shining in and blinding him even more. "Well, what to do now?" he asked to no one, the sound echoing through the pale white walls of the apartment he was in. Roxas walked over to the door to go for a walk though got surprised when he pulled the door open. "What the hell? You shouldn't be lurking outside of people's houses, Axel. Even though you live here, you shouldn't lurk. It's creepy."

"Ya, well…I was deciding whether or not to come in..Ya know, I thought you were still mad at me so ya..." He scratched the back of his head, pulling out some snarls while doing so. Axel was a mess, his shirt was dirty and his pants were a bit short. It looked like those were Demyx's pants from how short they were on the redhead, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"Oh, ya know you could've called me at least once or take the phone from Demyx when I would call..." he looked away, blue eyes shining.

"I guess." Axel looked away. This wasn't going the way he had planned on it to.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" blue eyes connected with emerald ones.

"I don't know..I didn't want to say the wrong thing..Truthfully I talked to Naminé. She told me that she kissed you..So, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"When did you talk to Naminé?" the blond asked, confused

Axel sighed. "The other day she was at Demy's." he looked away.

"Oh...Well you should've listened to me." Roxas pouted. "So you're moving back in right?" he sounded hopeful.

"Not really....I've been doing a lot of thinking and well..." he scratched the back of his neck. " I don't really know why you want to be with me anymore...So, tell me why do you love me?"

Roxas opened his mouth and closed it again, then thought a bit. "I really don't know anymore. I really don't.."

Axel pushed the blond aside and walked into the apartment and picked up some of the papers on the coffee table and looked at them. "So, you've been thinking about this for a while I see...Well then...I'll take my leave then..." the redhead walked out, leaving Roxas in shock over what had just taken place. He had said the wrong things. Axel was gone..And he wasn't coming back. A sharp pain ran through him, yet he didn't feel all that sad. He had wanted a family and a commitment. Axel he didn't want any of that. So, in a way Axel was giving the blond what he wanted by letting him go and find someone who wanted all that just like he did.

(2 years later)

Axel watched from afar the wedding that was taken place. It turned out the one for Roxas was not him but for his best friend, Demyx. He didn't feel sad. He was happy that the blond—his blond could now have the life he wanted that the redhead couldn't have given him. He smiled as he saw Roxas turn and smile at him. The redhead walked over and looked at the happy couple reaching his hand out and shaking Denyx's offered hand. "You take care of him now Demy and if you don't, just remember I know where you live and I know where your guitar is."

"I'll take care of him Axel, don't worry." Demyx walked over to Sora and Riku leaving the redhead with Roxas.

Roxas hugged wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. "Thank you." he whispered in his ear, let go and smiled.

"I always said I would do anything to make you happy Roxie. And I'm sorry we wanted two different things than the other did." He hugged Roxas in a tight hug and let him go after a while. "We'll always be friends." he smiled at the blond, seeing happiness shine in those blue eyes like he had never before.

"Always." Roxas promised.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

yup that be the end I'm satisifed with it, I hope you guys are also *crosses fingers* ya Demy with Roxas was just a spur of a moment thing it was either Demyx or Naminé so ya you do the math. i like Naminé and all but not with roxas lol

so ya i didnt know what to do with the story as my beta had pointed out to me it wasnt really going anywhere anymore so i ended it cause well she was right

so thankies to all of you who reviewed and read this and a lot of thanks to terra hotaru who made this story possible.


End file.
